Banana Brain
by GrandHart
Summary: Tweak wants to move forward with his relationship with Craig. Yet he's not sure if Craig is ready for it. So Bebe, Wendy, and Tweak come up with a ridiculous scheme that just might work.
1. Chapter 1

Tweek cleaned the counter top with a dirty rag. He scratched his head and looked tiredly up at the clock. His shift at Tweek Bros. was almost over. Craig was supposed to pick him up and then they were both going to go to Token house for the party. Tweek stretched tiredly and looked around the dead coffee shop. Tweek took a bumpy breath. The anxiety from the upcoming social event was giving him a head ache. Tweek plan was hopefully to stay close to Craig the whole night. Craig was the cool one that could handle anything with a calm head. Tweek on the other hand...

"Gah!" Tweek cried out. He accidentally dropped a mug. Tweek bent down to pick it up. When Tweek stood up his eye caught sight of a silhouette.

"AH!" Tweek jumped dropping the mug again. Tweek eyes widen but then ease when he recognized the familiar blue hat.

"Hey, Tweek." Craig said back.

"Hey dude, you snuck up on me." Tweek smiled.

"Dont I always?" Craig said looking down at his phone. "You almost done?"

"Y-Yeah!" Tweek smiled. He ran to the back and threw off his apron. Then he ran back excitedly to Craig. Craig looked at Tweek and gave him a once over.

"What?" Tweek asked.

Craig reached over towards Tweek. He came closer to him. Tweek stood still, staring back wide eyed. Craig hand landed on Tweek head. Tweek looked up at Craig. Then Craig grabbed the hat on Tweek head and pulled it off.

"Oh I forgot the hat." Tweek let out a nervous laugh.

Craig smirked and handed Tweek his hat.

"Lets get going." Craig turned around and began walking out. Tweek tossed the Tweek bros. hat over the counter and ran to catch up. He turned off the lights and shakily tried to lock the doors. Tweek glanced over at Craig who was leaning against his car checking his phone. Tweek eye got caught taking in Craig. A light blush ran across Tweek cheeks.

"Tweek hurry up. Your nose is turning red from the cold." Craig called out.

Tweek fumbled with the keys and quickly tried to finish locking up. His face turned redder from embarrassment from getting caught. Tweek finished up and joined Craig at the car. Craig looked up. Tweek gave him a nodd and with that they where away to the party.

When they got there, Craig parked his car and looked over at Tweek. Tweek was looking down. He was fiddling with his fingers. Craig reached over and grabbed Tweek hand. Tweek looked up at Craig.

"You will be fine." Craig eyes were slanted and harsh. Yet Tweek could always see past it. In fifth grade, Tweek and Craig were forced into a romantic relationship. They did it for show. But that all it was. They were best friends so they hung out with each other always anyway. The most they ever did was hold hands. Tweek looked down at Craig big hands. They were comforting to Tweek.

Tweek smiled. "Thanks Craig." Tweek closed his eyes and without thinking he said. "I love y-ye.. ahh" Tweek caught himself but it was too late. He looked over at Craig and saw his slanted eyes go wide. They stared blankly back at Tweek. Tweek fidgeted.

"Lets go. Oh look Wendy and Bebe." Tweek quickly said. He busted out of the car and ran to them.

"Hey Tweek." Wendy smiled as he joined them.

"Where is Craig." Bebe asked.

"Oh back there... He will catch up though." Tweek didn't look back he just kept moving forward with the girls. Now Tweek needed another plan of attack for this party because all Tweek wanted to do now was avoid to Craig.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek walked into the house. He waved at most and nodded to others. Token called out to Tweek. Tweek and the girls walked over to where Token and Clyde where hanging. Tweek nervously looked around.

"Where is Craig?" Token asked Tweek.

"Coming." Tweek twitched slightly. Tweek made a motion with his hands and then walked away from the group. Tweek went straight to the corner of the room. He grabbed a drink and began chugging it. Tweek kept his eyes open wide trying to keep a look out for Craig. Tweek tried to think of a nexcuse or a joke or just a good way to explain what he said. The sneaky idea of telling Craig the truth kept coming in. Tweek sweated thinking about confessing to Craig how he felt. Tweeked squeaked nervously and grabbed another drink. Soon Wendy and Bebe came over.

"Hey Tweek. You aren't a big drinker... I mean other than coffee." Bebe pointed out.

"Yeah.. Uh- Just want to let loose a bit." Tweek mumbled into his drink.

Wendy looked at Tweek and then looked around the room.

"Oh look Craig caught up." Wendy pointed across the room. Tweek looked over and Saw Craig with Clyde, Token and Jimmy. Craig glanced over at Tweek and Tweek quickly looked down.

Wendy and Bebe shared a look with each other. The girls grabbed Tweek and dragged him into another room. They moseid over to a couch and flopped down on it.

"What is going on Tweek?" Wendy asked. Tweek kept looking down.

Bebe chimed in. "Your drinking, and your avoiding Craig. You are like a lost puppy to Craig."

Tweek sighed. "I let something slip."

The girls inched in eagerly. "I told him I love him."

The girls eased and looked at each other. "So? You guys have been dating for a while now."

Tweek shocked his head. "It's not what you think. Craig..."

"Well maybe this will move you forward." Bebe smiled. Tweek glanced over at her.

"It's true Tweek. I mean you do love him. Maybe now he will start thinking about more." Wendy joined. Tweek straightned up a bit. "I mean dont you want more?"

"Ye-yeah... I dont know!" Tweek buried his head in his drink again.

"Well I think you should go talk to him." Wendy said.

"You think?" Tweek asked looking at both. They nodded.

"The more you avoid him the more awkward it will be." Bebe said.

Tweek took a breath. He finished his drink and stood up. A million thing ran through his head. He pushed through it and made it back into the other room. He looked for Craig but instead found another drink.

Jimmy walked out of the kitchen. "J-J-Jello shots! In the kitchen, c'mon guys."

A herd of people rushed past Tweek on the way to the kitchen. Tweek didn't recognize most of the people. Token must have invited most of the school. People pushed and pulled at him on the way to the kitchen. Tweek turned around quickly to leave the crowded room, yet he kept bumping into people.

"Sorry, excuse me." Tweek tried.

"TIMMY!"

"Sorry..." Tweek pushed forward and almost began running out of the room. The number of people was making him anxious. Tweek finally made it into an empty room. Thank god Token house was so big. Tweek found a couch and fell on it. He tried to settle himself down. He didn't want to go back into the mosh pit. Still he told himself he should find Craig after all maybe he can still play it off. Tweek tried to think what to do.

Tweek brought his drink to his face and took another swig. Tweek thought back at all the time he was with Craig. A light blush played on his face. Tweek wasn't sure when he fell for Craig, maybe he had always loved him. Tweek put his head in his hand. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to fall in love with Craig? Craig wasn't gay and soon when Craig finds out Tweek true feeling they might not even be friends anymore.

Tweek threw his head back and tried to think of what to do. Some time passed and the alcohol played with him. Tweek eyes slowly opened.

"I can fake it." Tweek whispered out. Tweek has faked it for this long, he can keep going. After all Craig being close to him was more important. Tweek couldn't imagine becoming a stranger. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

Tweek stood up and took a few breaths. Tweek then marched through the crowded rooms. He looked for Craig all over.

"Hey Tweek, how is it going?"

Tweek turned and saw Kyle and Kenny chilling.

"Hey, have you seen Craig?" Tweek asked.

"Ah, you lost your shadow Tweek?" Kenny snickered.

"I think he was in the kitchen, last I saw him." Kyle pointed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Tweek face lighten up.

"But Tweek..." Kyle called out. Tweek turned and looked at Kyle. Kyle had an uncomfortable look on his face. Kyle shook his head. "Uh, never mind."

Tweek stared for a bit before turning back and heading straight to the kitchen.

The bright light in the kitchen blinded Tweek for a second. He looked around through squinted eyes. Tweek couldn't see Craig or much of anything. There were bodies everywhere. Girls where drinking heavily. Couples where hooking up. And someone was puking in the sink.

Tweek sighed. Craig wasn't here. Tweek was about to leave when his eye caught sight of something on the floor. Tweek bent down and picked up the object. It was Craig blue hat. Tweek examined it. Tweek looked up and his eyes widen as he made his discovery. A couple where kissing in front of him. Some brunette girl and against the wall, Craig. Tweek didn't recognize him without his hat. Tweek held the hat as he stood up.

Tweek stared at the kissing couple. His heart sunk. Stunned Tweek felt the impulse to call out to him. Before Tweek could say anything, he felt an arm wrap around him and then he was being pulled away. Tweek looked over and saw Stan was the one extracting from the scene. Tweek was pulled to a couch in the other room. Tweek clenched the blue hat in his hands. Before he knew people faces where in his.

"Tweek you ok?"

Tweek couldn't register who was talking. He tightened his grip on the hat further. Before his body was ready to act Tweek felt a warm tear fall down his cheek. It startled him and scared him. He pushed himself off the couch covered his face so no one could see and ran through the room. He barged out of the house to the back yard. Tweek took several shaky breaths before he dropped to his knees on the porch.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Wendy had followed him.

Tweek looked at Wendy and let out. "Why couldn't it have been me?"

Tweek knew why. Craig wasn't gay.

Wendy sat down next to Tweek. "I am sorry Tweek."

Tweek let out a sigh. "If I was a girl this be different."

"That's it!"

Tweek and Wendy turned around and saw Bebe joining them on the porch.

"What are you talking about Bebe?" Wendy furrowed her brows at Bebe.

Bebe sat down next to Tweek. She grabbed his hands. "Tweek are you desperate or drunk enough to try my plan?"

"Oh boy." Wendy sighed.

Tweek blinked at Bebe and looked down at Bebe small hands. He noticed he was still clenching the blue hat in his hands. Tweek was holding on to the hat for dear life. He didn't want it all to be over. Tweek closed his eyes. "Fuck it. Let's do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Craig took another swig from his drink. He was heavily drunk. The girl he was making out with in the kitchen had left with her friends. Craig looked at his hand and saw the numbers squibbed on it. Craig put the hand on his forehead. How did he get here?

He picked up Tweek like normal. They headed to Token house for a party like normal. But then something else happened. Tweek said something. It was a strange thing. It scared Craig. What did he say again? Then Tweek ran off. The nervous wreck was gone. And now He was avoiding Craig. He left Craig with his thoughts and realizations. Craig has never had a girlfriend, never even kissed a girl. Something wrong with a high school boy never kissing a girl. There had to be something wrong.

Throughout the night Craig kept drinking and thinking. Craig made a beast with his thoughts and he tried to run from them with liquor. Before he knew he met an easy girl. Craig didn't even know her name. But she wanted to have fun. Craig remember their lips locking and him wrapping his arms around her waist.

Now where was he. What was he doing now? Craig looked around the room. The party was calming down. People where hooking up or just talking. Some people where passing out. Craig stretched out on the couch and rubbed his tired eyes. His hand went back and he messed with his hair. Craig eyes narrowed as he realized his hat was gone. Must have been knocked off at some point.

"Excuse me." a small fragile voice called out.

Craig looked up to see a sweet girl smiling at him. She held his blue hat in her hands. She sat down on the couch. "Is this yours?"

Craig smiled. "Yeah, thanks." Craig grabbed it from her and put it back on his head.

He gave the girl a once over. She was small and petit. Long blond hair with bangs. She wore a white cutesy girl dress with lace and frills. She looked like a good girl. She was really cute, like a Pikachu.

"You liking the party?" Craig put down his drink and straightened up.

"Yeah, it's fine. Not really my crowd though." The girl gave him a shy smile. "Do you mind talking with me for a bit. I am kind of nervous."

Craig couldn't help but smile at the small girl. The two of them began talking. They shared laughs and Craig tried to impress her. Craig was still drunk but he felt himself getting more and more sober the more he laughed. He enjoyed the sweet girl. She had a good sense of humor.

Craig leaned in more on the couch closing the gap between them. The girl was shy though and kept inching away. Craig smiled but he saw the girl look up and then quickly look down. Craig turned his gaze from her to the rest of the room. He saw some onlookers watching them. Craig didn't want to share her. He grabbed the small girl hand and lead her out of the room. She stumbled following him. Craig made it to the main room and turned to go up the stairs. He looked back to make sure the girl was still behind him. He took her up to the spare bedrooms.

He brought her in and then he flopped on the bed. The alcohol was getting to him and he was feeling sick. he glanced over at the girl. She was standing at the doorway. Craig didn't connect taking this girl up to a bedroom would make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's Cool. Token has like a bunch of guest rooms." Craig said drunkly.

The girl still didn't move from her spot.

"I am too shit faced. I am going to have to crash here tonight." Craig said out loud looking at the ceiling. "I wonder if Tweek will be ok."

"Tweek?"

Craig looked up. The girl had entered the room. "Yeah, I carpooled with him." Craig stretched out on the bed and ran his hand on the sheets. He let out a snicker. "Me and him shared a bed here the last few parties..." Craig eyes widen. Craig quickly sprung up off the bed. It was a little too fast. "Oh, but we aren't... We didn't... I mean he's my boyfriend... But we are just friends. I think..." Craig began shaking his head.

"You ok?" The girl asked walking over to Craig.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I am sure he got a ride home... Plus he wouldn't want one from me." Craig lowered his head. his eye glanced over at the girl. A smile creeped on Craig face.

Craig reached over and grabbed the girl. He pulled her in and landed a kiss on her. He held her small frame close to him. He tried to deepen the kiss but the girl was hesitant. Craig eased a bit and he noticed the girl did too. The girl kissed him back. She had soft lips and Craig couldn't help himself.

Craig and the girl were on the bed making out. Craig was addicted to kissing her. He wanted more. Craig hand move down her body. The girl broke off from the kiss and pushed Craig away. Craig looked at her little disappointed and confused. She inched away from him. Craig reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her too her, but instead of kissing her he held her in a hug. They both laid on the bed snuggling each other. Craig felt happy and warm. He snuggled a bit closer to the girl before his eyes began to shut and he was lulled to sleep.

Before he fell asleep completely, he whispered out. "Tweek..."


	4. Chapter 4

Bebe rubbed her tired eyes. She looked to her side. There was the lump of a person lying next to her on the bed. Bebe drowsily tried to remember what happened. The party slowly came to in her memories. She let out a loud yawn and was about to go back to sleep when a word came into her brain. "Tweek..."

"TWEEK!" Bebe cried out. She fell out of bed.

"Ugh, can you be quieter?"

Bebe looked up and saw Wendy lazily lying in bed.

"Wendy, wake up! We need to go save Tweek." Bebe fixed her wrinkled outfit and stood up.

"Save?" Wendy asked weakly as she also got out of bed.

"C'mon, they are in the room next door." Bebe slowly opened the door. She tipped toed to the next room. She slowly opens the door and peered in. She saw Craig black hair on the pillow closest to the door. Bebe took a breath and was about to put a foot in when she felt a hand on her back. Bebe startled dropped down. She looked behind her. Wendy smiled back.

"Wendy." Bebe hissed.

"Where's Tweek?" Wendy whispered back. Bebe pointed at the bed.

Bebe being already on the ground began to crawl as quietly as she could. She looked behind her and saw Wendy following her.

"How do we know Tweek in here? What if Craig found out last night?" Wendy whispered up to Bebe as they crawled.

Bebe looked back at Wendy. "Because the cops weren't called to break up the fight."

Wendy and Bebe made it around the bed. Their heads peeked over the side. They saw a passed out Tweek in a white crumpled dress. The wig had fallen off while he slept. He was cuddled up to Craig. His messy hair sticking out. His face was smeared with makeup. But a small smile laid on his face.

"How do we wake him without waking Craig?" Bebe looked at Wendy.

Wendy stood up a bit. She reached over and covered Tweek mouth with her hand. Then she gave Bebe a nod. Bebe reached over and flicked Tweek nose. Tweek eye bursted opened. Tweek made a small gasp that was muffled by Wendy hand. Tweek began franticly looking around. Bebe grabbed Tweek arm and began pulling him away from Craig. Tweek began to calm down and remember what happened. He pushed himself off the bed. He saw the blond wig on the ground. He grabbed it and looked over at the girls. Bebe pointed out. The three of them snuck out as fast as they could and went back to the room next door.

The girls fell on the bed and began laughing.

"Omg! What happened, Tweek?" Wendy asked.

Tweek stood in the frilly white dress awkwardly. He blushed.

"Um..." Tweek began to twitch.

Bebe handed Tweek a bag. "Here is your clothes." Tweek grabbed the bag. "You are lucky I had my Alice and wonderland Halloween costume in my car." Bebe smiled.

"It looked good on Tweek. Maybe that is what you should wear for the Halloween party." Wendy smiled.

"Man, now I need to get a new costume." Bebe pouted.

Tweek had gone to the corner of the room and was trying to get dressed unnoticed. The girls looked over at him. "Tweek you still owe us a story."

"Gah!" Tweek said as he fumbled with his buttons on his shirt.

Bebe walked over and pulled Tweek over to the bed. "So how far did you guys _go_ last night? Was there tongue?"

"Did you tell him it was you?"

"NO! Why would I? He probably thinks I was a-a"

"Fruit?" Bebe teased. Wendy smacked her. Wendy grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and began wiping Tweek face from makeup.

"He liked the girl version of me... little too much. But the real me, he just thinks as me as a friend." Tweek said defeated.

"I am sorry Tweek." Wendy said rubbing Tweek cheek. "But at least you had some fun."

Tweek sighed.

"Okay, C'mon. Token doing an after party brunch thing downstairs. His chef is making crepes!" Bebe beamed.

Tweek stayed rooted. He wanted to have a pity party. Bebe and Wendy Pushed Tweek off the bed and pushed him towards the door. They encouraged him to move forward. Tweek zombie towards the door. He opened it and looked out. His lazy eyes got caught by his neighbor also leaving his room. Craig looked over at Tweek surprised.

"Hey." Craig said.

"Gah!" Tweek answered back.

"You stayed over too?" Craig asked.

Tweek nodded. The girls behind him giggled.

"You have company?" Craig asked walking over to the door. Tweek quickly shut the door more.

"Tweek come back to bed!" Bebe said through the crack. It was followed by the girls giggling louder. Tweek blushed.

"Looked like you had some fun." Craig smiled leaning against the wall.

"I heard you did too." Tweek looked down. He glanced up at Craig. Craig eyes narrowed. He was reading Tweek. Tweek couldn't handle getting analyzed so early in the morning.

"Ugh, I got a killer headache." Craig put his hand on his head. He turned and began walking away. "See you downstairs."

Tweek let out a breath and watched Craig walk down the stairs. Once Craig was gone Tweek turned and swung open the door. He found the girls giggling by the door. Tweek huffed at them.

"Aw c'mon Tweek. It's all in good fun." Bebe smiled.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go get some breakfast." Wendy patted Tweek shoulder as she passed him.

The three walked down the stairs and ended up in the kitchen. Tweek stomach turned as he entered the kitchen. He couldn't get out the bad memory from here. They grabbed their food on the kitchen island and then moised over to the long table where everyone was sitting.

When Tweek and the other walked in everyone turned and stared at him. Tweek knew why. They either knew Craig cheated on him, saw Tweek run through the house crying or they are weirded out that Tweek allegedly spent the night with Wendy and Bebe. Tweek looked down from their stares. He wished Craig was with him. He felt so nervous. All of a sudden Tweek felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over.

Craig was chugging a water bottle. He had his hand on Tweek shoulder. It looks like he was just coming into the kitchen. Suddenly Tweek eased. He hated that he did. After all, shouldn't he be mad at Craig. Although that was a slippery slope, since Tweek also deceived him last night too. Craig walked in and lead Tweek to the table. They sat down together. Tweek stared at Craig and Craig just spaced out. Tweek lip quivered he wondered what he should say to Craig. There was a lot they needed to say. But Craig acted as if nothing happened. Instead Craig reached over and began eating off of Tweek plate.

"Hey!" Tweek tried to shoo Craig hand away. "You get your own plate."

Craig smirked as he reached over to grab at Tweek food again. Tweek quickly grabbed Craig hand. Tweek smile dropped when he saw the smeared numbers of last night on Craig hand. Tweek studied them and then looked up at Craig. Craig eyes widen slightly. He pulled his hand back and crossed his arms.

"So, you guys going to break up?"

Tweek snapped his head around. At the end of the table was Eric Cartman. Eric had a smile on his face.

"I mean you saw what happened last night, right?" Eric instigated. He then started blowing kisses down at Tweek.

"Shut up, Cartman." Wendy called out.

"I am just saying what Craig was doing." Eric defended himself.

Bebe and Wendy glared at Cartman. Craig had tensed up and pulled his hat down covering his eyes. Tweek sat still wide eyed shaking.

"Yeah, but really what is going on with you two?" Kenny interjected.

Everyone eyes were on Tweek. Tweek twitched and then let out a "Eep!"

After that everyone roared into a conversation. People where making accusations, others where defending and some were blaming.

The noise got louder and everyone had an opinion. It felt like a drill going into Tweek skull. Craig violently stood up. Everyone went silent. All eyes were on the raven hair boy. Craig didn't say anything instead he reached over and grabbed Tweek hand. He pulled Tweek with him and ran out of the house. Craig got to his car. He looked over at Tweek.

"Get in." He mumbled at Tweek.

Tweek hopped in. Tweek was scared. He nervously shook in his seat. Craig got into the driver side. He pulled out the car and began driving. Craig began driving. Tweek had no idea where they were going but he knew in his stomach it was going to end badly.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't say anything while they drove. Eventually Craig pulled up to Stark's Pond. He parked the car and eased himself.

"Tweek we need to talk." Craig said in a defeated tone.

"W-What?" Tweek shook.

"I made out with a girl last night in Token kitchen." Craig sighed. He looked over at Tweek.

Tweek looked back expecting more. "Y-Yeah, I heard about it."

"I thought you would. Sorry, I wanted to be the one to tell you. After all…" Craig raised his hands. "we are "Dating"." Craig put in the air quotes. Tweek stomach turned. He felt as if Craig had punched him. "So it's not a big deal or anything. It was just some fun. But now we have to deal with everyone."

"Yeah… Yeah." Tweek said looking down he felt his eyes watering he fought with all of his might to stay calm.

"We could say you forgave me." Craig began. "Or that we had a big fight and we are taking a break or-"

"NO." Tweek shout out. Craig looked over at the now shaking boy. Tweek bit his lower lip. How can Craig be so calm about it all. How can he take this tone? Did their relationship really mean that little to him?

"Chill dude, it's ok. Will say you forgave me. Okay?" Craig reached over and rubbed Tweek back. Tweek looked down. What where they doing. They were going to continue this lie? For how long? Tweek thought back to last night. He remembered how wonderful it was to kiss him…

"Last night…" Tweek began. "You only kissed one girl?"

Craig sat back in his seat. He looked at Tweek and studied him with a hard look.

"Yeah, I only made out with one girl last night." Craig said back.

Tweek twitched. Craig was now lying to him. They were in a fake relationship and they were lying to each other. It was all falling apart.

"What did you do last night?" Craig questioned. Tweek shook his head. "Other than avoid me last night." Craig grumbled out.

Tweek looked at Craig. "I am sorry, I just-"

"What's going on? You have been acting weird." Craig pushed.

"I think…" Tweek thought became crazy he couldn't think clearly. "I think…" Tweek tried again but all of his thoughts contradicted him. Tweek was now under fire from Craig and the pressure was mounting. Tweek grabbed his head trying to make sense of it all. Tweek was afraid that his thought was going to swallow him whole until he felt a warm secure feeling on his hand. Tweek looked up. He saw Craig holding his hand. Craig was a good guy. He always calms down Tweek. Suddenly Tweek decision was obvious. Craig deserved to be happy… So that meant…

"I think we should break up." Tweek looked in Craig's eyes. Craig looked back. His eyes widen he took in Tweek. He sighed and then leaned in and hugged Tweek.

Tweek fought crying as he held on to Craig. He knew it was for the best. Eventually the hug was over and Craig said he take Tweek home. Tweek didn't look at Craig the whole drive home. Instead they sat in silence. When they arrived to the house Tweek jumped out the car and gave a quick glance and wave at Craig. Then he closed the door and watched the car drive away.

Tweek couldn't be sure of what he saw, but he could have sworn he saw tears in Craig Tucker eyes.


End file.
